


某人的恶作剧

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 白罐和蛇队的恶作剧





	某人的恶作剧

钢铁侠后退一步，背部撞到门板上，眼前情景让他目瞪口呆，却移不开视线，死死盯着他床上，美国队长那张涨红的脸。

“怎么了？”Steve身后的男人勾起嘴角，一只手两只手指在他嘴里翻搅着，强行玩弄被追逐得无路可退的舌头，强迫他的脸对着Tony。Steve看起来根本无法咽下唾液，淫秽的色泽从嘴角一路淌到赤裸的胸膛上，滑过被虐待得艳红的乳尖。另一只手在他张开的双腿间肆意亵玩，阴茎翘得高高的，Tony甚至能看见铃口上不断冒出的水珠，被男人的手指抹走。故意展示给Tony看般，涂在Steve的阴茎上，弄得湿哒哒的。

“唔……”美国队长说不了话，也阻止不了嘴里肆虐的手指，只能被强迫着眯起一双眼看向Tony，可身体却被如此耻辱地玩弄得乏起红潮。

“你是谁？”Tony强迫自己将视线从Steve脸上，那不正常的红晕移向他身后的男人。

“我以为你会喜欢的。”男人笑得十分恶作剧，将手指从Steve嘴里撤出，湿漉漉的手指路过胸膛时揉捏了下红肿挺立的乳尖，然后用膝盖将他的腿顶得更开，让后穴露出来，手指涂湿穴口的皱褶，打着圈圈，“这身体被我玩了差不多一个小时，可一直都没有射，看来不是你不行。不像另一位，几乎只要碰一下，就会浪得马上射出来。”

Steve抿紧唇，说不出话，他的身体动不了，可热浪还是不断地侵蚀他。小腹不断地痉挛着，让他很想射，却无论身后那男人怎么玩弄他，都射不出来。除了用所有理智去抵抗快感带来的迷乱外，只能努力梗着呻吟，不让自己看起来更加淫贱。

“或许他会想被舔。”那男人用舌尖舔舐Steve的耳垂，“另一位被舔的时候，会淫乱得扭起腰，或许他也会想被你操，有机会的话。”

“你到底是谁？”Tony背脊渗出一层汗，眼睁睁地看着美国队长在自己面前被玩弄，自己居然还有反应了。

“我叫Stark……”男人说着，将两只手指插进了Steve的后穴，立即抽插起来，“Tony Stark。”然后在Tony震惊的眼神中，像呢喃情话般凑到Steve耳边，“honey，你里面很热很软，别咬这么紧。我会慢慢操你的……”  
手指曲起，一下下缓慢地抽插，让Tony看得清清楚楚，美国队长的后穴被玩得湿哒哒的，无意识地吞下男人的指奸。

“我用了很多办法，才终于找到能控制他们的药，你……”男人话还没说完，一记避开美国队长的掌心炮向他轰来，男人瞬间盔甲覆盖，还是被连着墙轰了出去。

Tony黑着一张脸，看见美国队长失了钳制，向前趴到床上。Steve死死咬着牙，大脑热得一塌糊涂。高翘的阴茎无意识地磨蹭起来，顶端渗出的液体沾湿了床单，“……”缺口钻进来的风，没有让他清醒，反而让空虚的后穴瘙痒起来。

温热的唇落到他的脊背上，Steve先是愣了愣，随后大脑几乎炸了，“你……Tony……”

“你真的想被我舔吗？”Tony说着，吻也越往越下，“还是想被我操？”

“说什么……混账话……”美国队长阻止不了，这身体是头一次让他如此无力，那个人用在他身上的药太恐怖了，“走……唔……”话没说完，屁股上便被咬了口。

“还是你想被我操，Captain America？”Tony说着，将舌尖伸了进去，肉壁被刺激得一下子收窄。

濡湿滑溜溜的舌头像蛇一样钻进来，史蒂被刺激得夫本能地想逃，阴茎却被握着了。刚才一直被玩弄都无法射出来那玩意，却因为Tony轻轻一握，立即射了出来。

被舌尖舔舐过的肉壁不止没有得到缓解，反而像被千百万只蚂蚁爬过般难受。Steve卷缩起脚趾，脚背无意识地摩擦着床单，刚射精的快感让小腹仍然处在痉挛状态，“Tony……”

“Honey……”Tony伏到他背上，亲吻他的耳背，“我要操你了……”  
Steve刚听清楚，那玩意一下子桶了进来，直接将他撞得额头抵在了被褥上，  
“Tony!”

“嗯？”Tony应了，也仅仅是应了，伸手握着他的腰，从身后开始抽送起来，肉壁一下子绞紧，“美国队长的确很热，很软，也咬得很紧。”

“……”Steve被顶得全身发颤，大腿肌肉绷得紧紧的，几乎要抽搐般疼痛。

Tony的抽插渐渐爽得失了控制，变越来越重，越来越快，每一下都故意挤压过敏感点，顶到最深处。后穴像有无数张嘴在吸吮阴茎，又热又软，两人胯下被溢出的水弄湿一片。

“Tony……不要……”Steve被操进被褥里，一手拽着被褥，大腿内侧开始抽搐，却被那疯狂的快感远远遮盖。后穴被撞得一塌糊涂，又痛又麻，每一下都让他头皮发麻，然后扩散至四肢八骸。

后穴的痉挛引来阴茎的施虐，Tony知道Steve要高潮了，有心让他被操得无法自己，Tony伸手到前面，握着他再次勃起的阴茎撸动起来，加快抽插的速度。痉挛的肉壁包裹着阴茎，甚至无意识地将它更往里吞。

“Tony……”Steve被操得再次射精后，后穴也跟着高潮了，唯一的一声呻吟却被Tony堵住了嘴，用舌头翻搅起来。

美国队长的后穴像他的身体一样饥渴，不断地挤压着阴茎，死命地将他最后一滴精液给炸出来。Tony抱着Steve，尽力安抚他，延续他高潮的余韵。

“看来，一次可能不够。”Stark看了眼复仇者基地。

“你还有有这种嗜好？”身后的Rogers勾起嘴角，伸手到他的胯下，“偷窥就能让你硬了？”

“我以为你会喜欢这种恶作剧。”Stark大方地让他摸，反正他是不介意一会儿就在这里跟他交媾……


End file.
